


Role Reversal

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bansai and Takasugi have sex in the shower... that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another BanTaka fanfic... well, technically it's TakaBan this time, heh. It's unbeta'd, and english is not my first language, I did my best but I believe some mistakes must have passed... I'm sorry about that. Feel free to correct me, I actually would appreciate that.

It had been a long day. Dealing with aliens was stressful more often than not, especially when they couldn’t understand any human language and the only interpreter available had an accent so strong that Bansai was forced to put off his headphones in order to understand _half_ of what that creature was saying. Bansai had a very patient and calm nature, but even he could get irritated when things turned out to be way harder than they should have been.

Fortunately, everything went well in the end. They made an accord with that alien race, and were now back on the ship, travelling back to Earth. Bansai could never get fully used to space, and he missed the air on earth, the blue sky, the wind, the rain, and other things that, even if not exclusive to Earth, still felt better when he was there. He was kind of homesick. The trip would take three days, and starting now, until they arrived to their destiny, the Kiheitai crew was free to do as they please.

The day had been stressful and tiresome. But now that he was released from his duties, Bansai felt like he could stay awake until late that night. Maybe he would start working on Otsu’s new single or compose something new for him to play on his shamisen. But first, he could use a good hot shower to relieve the tension on his shoulders.

He went back to his room – being the leader’s right-hand man had some advantages, like having his own bathroom – and after grabbing a clean towel from his wardrobe and leaving both his headphones, and sunglasses on the nightstand near his bed, he walked to the bathroom. He calmly stripped down from his clothing, throwing them in a basket on the floor – he’s gotta remember to do laundry one of these days – and stepped into the shower box. He turned the shower on, and closed his eyes while started to feel the hot stream running down his body. His green-shaded hair turned into a darker color, close to black, as the water soaked it.

Bansai stood there only enjoying the hot water on his sore muscles for a few minutes, with his mind wandering far away from the ship. When he finally opened his eyes and was ready to pick the shampoo to start washing his hair, he heard a sound. It was too low, so it had to come from the bedroom. He put himself in guard position, glaring at the bathroom’s door through the box’s blurry glass. As he had thought, the door soon opened, and someone step into the room, closing the door behind their back. Bansai could only see the person’s silhouette, but it was enough. He relaxed again and turned back to his original position, thanking whichever god that could exist that he wouldn’t have to fight disarmed – and naked. He grabbed the bottle that was standing on a cabinet in front of him and waited.

The glass door opened and closed so fast he could barely feel the chill air from outside coming in, and soon he felt someone getting closer and two arms hugging him from behind. Bansai smiled and put his arms on top of the invader’s that were now around his waist.

“Good evening, Shinsuke.”

His answer was a soft bite on his shoulder—which Takasugi had to be standing on his tip-toes to be able to reach. Bansai would never dare to tell his leader how _cute_ he was sometimes due to his short stature. He liked his head above his shoulders.

Bansai disentangled himself from the other man’s arms and turned to face him. Takasugi looked at him with his typical smirk; his one good eye staring at him while the other, that wasn’t covered by the bandages, was kept closed. Bansai smiled back, with his always less malicious look, before pouring shampoo on his own hand and taking it to Takasugi’s head, starting to gently massage his scalp. Takasugi closed his eye, partially due to the relaxation, and partially to avoid foam getting into it, as his subordinate continued to carefully wash his hair.

It wasn’t something so unusual anymore. They had taken showers together a few times before. Bansai had found out that Takasugi enjoyed being washed by someone else’s hands, and he didn’t mind doing it. Being able to clean his leader’s body allowed him to look very closely at every inch of his skin, at every scar that adorned it, and Bansai loved to know that he was the only person who Takasugi had ever allowed to get this close to him.

When he was done with Takasugi’s hair, he held the man closer to himself and pulled him back to under the steaming water flow, letting it clean the foam off his head. Bansai grabbed the soap from the same cabinet where he kept the shampoo and hair conditioner bottles, and once Takasugi withdrew from under the stream, he was ready to start washing the man’s body. But his leader had other plans.

“Bansai, let me wash your back,” he said. Bansai stared at him for half a second before answering.

“Sure.”

He passed the soap to Takasugi and turned his back to him. That was also not unusual, but Takasugi tended to prefer washing himself first. But Bansai didn’t think too deeply into that. It was just a shower after all, the order wouldn’t change anything.

Bansai felt Takasugi’s rough hands on his back, and soon they were massaging him. He sighed when he felt the welcome pressure of the other’s hands on his shoulders, untying the knots on his sore muscles. Without noticing he even let out some light moans.

Takasugi continued working on his back, with his hands slowly going down and down and applying pressure to all the right spots. If Bansai was lying down he was sure he would have fallen asleep due to how relaxed he was feeling. When the man’s hands reached his lower back, Bansai was ready to groan in disappointment because he was sure that they would stop. But instead, he felt them grabbing his ass.

Now _that_ was unusual.

Bansai emitted a confused sound, but he didn’t know exactly how to react. He and Takasugi had an intimate relationship, so he had gotten the other man’s hands on his ass before, but never in such situation. Never _out of nowhere_.

Takasugi approached him and laid his own head on Bansai’s back. He surrounded Bansai’s waist with his left arm, while the right one was kept on the taller man’s behind.

Bansai was curious. Takasugi was most likely trying to initiate something, and while they did had shower sex before, that wasn’t the way Takasugi approached him in the other times. The taller man felt the hand caressing his ass, slightly moving only enough so it started to get between both cheeks. In his head he tried to process the thoughts of what was happening in that moment, but he was soon distracted from his wonderings when Takasugi, again on his tip-toes, approached his ear and talked almost in a whisper.

“Say, Bansai,” he started. If the hairs on Bansai’s body weren’t sticking to his skin thanks to the steaming water they would certainly had stood up. The sound of Takasugi’s deep, husky voice so close to his ear sent a wave through his body that went straight to his groin and he could feel himself already starting to get hard. What a shame, he thought. He felt like a teenager having his first sexual experience.

“Have you ever been fucked?” Takasugi asked.

Bansai exhaled and took another deep breath. Takasugi’s words were crude, and now the shorter man’s intentions were clearer, not leaving place for doubts. Bansai was sort of feeling ashamed. He wasn’t one to shy out, especially not in front of his leader – and lover? – but he was sure Takasugi already knew the answer for that. He was just teasing. Bansai felt the warm wave run through his insides again.

“No,” he answered, and soon completed “I believe I’ve told you I’ve never been with a man before you.”

Takasugi let out a sneering chuckle and kissed Bansai’s neck. The bastard was having fun, and Bansai could already feel Takasugi’s dick hardening against his thigh.

“Even a woman is able to fuck a man if she has the right tools,” he said in a mocking tone. Even so, his voice still sounded like music to Bansai’s ears.

Of course Bansai knew that, but he never once thought about indulging in such act. And none of the women he’s been with seemed interested in it either, so he never considered the idea of being fucked by a woman. And so far, definitely not by a man either.

“No woman has ever used those… tools with me, I daresay,” he answered trying to keep his voice the same serious tone he always used, even in intimate situations.

Takasugi didn’t reply, nor asked anything else immediately, but Bansai knew that wasn’t over – and he didn’t want it to be. Takasugi laid his head on the taller man’s back again and slowly moved his hand deeper into the crack between his butt cheeks. Soon Bansai felt a digit pressing his hole, without entering it, just teasing the rim. He suppressed a tiny noise to come out of his mouth and took a deep breath, feeling Takasugi kissing his back before talking again.

“How about fingers?”

Bansai totally saw that coming. And this time he was fast to reply.

“No.”

He felt Takasugi smirking against his back, and could only imagine how much fun he was having. At this point Bansai was already more than half-hard, and if he didn’t know things were going to a different direction that day, he would have already manhandled Takasugi against the wall and he would be the one doing the teasing before roughly pounding against the shorter man’s ass. Again.

“You’ve never been touched back here?” Takasugi asked while pressing his finger around Bansai’s hole once more, as if he was gonna push it inside him, but withdrawing before it happened. Bansai hated how it made him feel frustrated.

“I haven’t,” Bansai answered.

“Oh,” Takasugi said, feigning surprise. “Not even by yourself?”

No, he had never done that. Not even once. Why would he? Before the first time he slept with Takasugi, anal sex had been something he never thought deeply about, and if he did, it definitely wouldn’t be with him on the receiving end. So why would he try to stick _anything_ up his ass? It wasn’t something that – considered straight – men usually did, was it?

“No. I’ve never touched myself like that, I daresay” he answered. There was no point in lying.

“Even after all the times you’ve fucked me? After seeing all the pleasure I draw from it?”

That was a good question. But the truth was that Bansai had never thought about it. He fucked Takasugi, that’s what had always happened between them. Their relationship – if it could been called that way—had been going for about five months, but never once Takasugi showed any sign of wanting to change roles. Since the first time, Takasugi was more than happy to be on the receiving end, and Bansai was just doing what he had always done before, but with a different hole.

“Yeah…” he replied.

“Is it because you’re nervous? Scared? Or is it because you’re ashamed because of a fragile masculinity? Although I never thought about you as man this weak.”

“It’s not that,” he said, defensively “I just have never thought about it, I daresay.”

“Oh… You can think about it now.” Takasugi said, and pressed another kiss on his subordinate’s back.

Bansai had been thinking about it since Takasugi’s first question, and he didn’t want to think anymore, he wanted to feel. Suddenly the idea of his leader using his fingers on him sounded wonderful. He wanted it to happen. Takasugi continued to tease his hole, and his own erection was pressed against Bansai’s left thigh. Both things were making Bansai even more aroused, and he had to control himself to not press his hips against Takasugi’s hand in a pitiful attempt to fuck himself on the man’s finger.

“Can I be the first person to touch you here? Can I push my fingers inside you?” Takasugi whispered in his ear. Bansai shivered with the sound of his voice so close, the deep and slightly hoarse tone Takasugi only used in that kind of situation, but replied instantly.

“Yes.”

“Do you want it?” he whispered again.

 _“Fucking teaser”_ Bansai thought.

“Yes… Yes, I do.”

Takasugi smiled and without saying a word he withdrew his hand from Bansai’s ass, also disentangling his arm from the other’s waist, and walked back. Bansai heard the sound of the glass door opening again and his jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe that Takasugi was going to leave him like that after all that teasing.

Fortunately, he didn’t have time to do anything before Takasugi was back, closing the door behind himself. Bansai turned to look at him, and saw the man’s naked and wet body, with an almost full erection standing between his legs, but somehow he managed to avert from staring and noticed a flask on his hand. He soon recognized it. Lube.

“Thought I would leave you alone?”

Bansai didn’t reply.

Takasugi told him to withdraw from under the water stream and get closer to the wall, and so he did. He heard the sound of Takasugi opening the flask, but didn’t turn his head to see. The shorter man poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand, then returned to his position right behind Bansai, held the taller man’s hip with his left hand and positioned his right one on the man’s ass, with his now moist finger pressing against his rim.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Bansai was biting his bottom lip in expectation when Takasugi finally made a move. He could feel Takasugi’s finger starting to invade him and his muscles unconsciously contracted to the feeling. Takasugi freed the grip of his hand on his hip and held his waist with his left arm, like he did before. He continued to penetrate Bansai until the second knuckle of his index finger was in. Bansai was still biting his lip, but keeping his mouth closed tight to avoid any sound.

The sensation was strange. Different from what he had expected. Not exactly painful, but definitely not pleasurable either. Takasugi started to move, curling his finger inside him slightly, pulling out and them pushing back in again, this time a bit deeper, and then curled again. He repeated those movements a few times.

“Does it hurt?” he asked. Bansai felt the hand that was on his waist caressing him.

“No… But it feels weird.”

“You’ll get used to it soon.”

Takasugi sounded very sure of what he was saying, and thinking back on how he loved to be fucked, Bansai had no doubt that he actually was. He was still a bit nervous, but getting more and more turned on every second, even if the feeling wasn’t quite pleasurable yet, and to be fair, he was feeling kind of ashamed.

“I’ll put the second.”

“Alright.”

Takasugi pulled his finger out, and then pushed two digits inside him at once. Once again Bansai unwittingly tightened his muscles when he felt the invasion.

“This is uncomfortable.”

“It’s gonna feel better soon, I promise.”

He could hear Takasugi chuckling behind him as he started to move his fingers again, without waiting for Bansai to get used to them. Takasugi was scissoring his fingers, slowly stretching Bansai’s entrance. The constant moves didn’t hurt, but the digits felt foreign inside him. He was starting to believe that he was unable to feel anything close to pleasure from behind. But when he was about to ask for Takasugi to stop, what came out of his mouth was nothing but a surprised moan.

“Ah!”

“Hoh, I found it.” Takasugi smirked again, never stopping to move his fingers.

“What was that?” he asked, breathing unevenly.

“It’s a man’s sweet spot. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

It felt _fucking amazing_. It lasted only a fraction of second, but it was really, really good. Bansai was already craving that sensation again. He wanted to feel that for longer. But Takasugi seemed to be purposefully avoiding that spot now. He wanted to ask for his leader to touch him there again, but his pride wouldn’t allow him.

But when Takasugi curled his fingers and touched that spot again, Bansai saw stars. His legs were starting to tremble. Takasugi stopped and talked in his ear again.

“Can you take one more?”

“Yes…!”

Takasugi withdrew again before sliding three digits in. Bansai felt the discomfort, but he didn’t care, he was only thinking about the pressure on that one spot of his body that he didn’t even know about the existence seconds before. Takasugi started moving his fingers faster this time. Bansai could recognize the moves, because they were exactly the same he did when their roles were reversed. He admitted it was kind of interesting to know how they felt.

Takasugi curled his three fingers, purposefully hitting Bansai’s prostate again. Bansai couldn’t repress a loud moan this time, and he had to use his arms to lean against the wall in front of him or he would end up on the floor considering how much his legs were trembling now.

The grip on his waist got stronger as Takasugi continued to finger him. He pulled his digits out and then pushed them again inside him, and moved them to stretch his entrance, sometimes brushing against his prostate and Bansai had to bit his bottom lip – that was already starting to bleed – to suppress his voice from coming out.

He couldn’t repress a small disappointed moan when he felt Takasugi pulling his fingers out and not pushing them in right after. Before he had any chance to speak, though, Takasugi got closer. The shorter man hugged Bansai from behind, both his arms firmly gripping around Bansai’s waist. Bansai could feel Takasugi’s hard shaft touching his ass, pressing between his cheeks. Takasugi smirked behind him, and Bansai knew it even though he couldn’t see him, by only hearing the tone of his voice.

“Do you think you can take more than just fingers?”

“Yes,” Bansai promptly answered.

“Would you like me to fuck you?”

“Yes.”

He almost didn’t give time for Takasugi to finish the question before replying. He wanted it so bad.

“Huh?”

“Yes, do it…”

“Ask nicely.”

He bit his lip once again, feeling ashamed, but replied.

“Please, do it.”

“You can do better than that, Bansai.”

So this is how Takasugi felt every time Bansai was the one teasing him and making him beg for his cock? Bansai had never been in this position before, and he hated to admit it, but he was loving every second of it. His cock was so hard it was already throbbing and leaking with precum, he didn’t know for how long he would last. Takasugi wanted him to beg? So he would beg. To hell with his pride, he could give his boss the payback later, right now he just wanted to be fucked until he wasn’t able to stand anymore.

“Please… Please, Shinsuke, fuck me.”

Takasugi grinned.

“As you wish.”

Takasugi kissed Bansai’s back and withdrew his arms from around him again to grab the bottle of lube. He poured a lot of it on his hand before spreading it on his own cock, which was already painfully hard.

He guided his cock to Bansai’s hole, pressing the tip against it. He could hear Bansai’s hectic breathing and see the man’s trembling legs, and that made him ever more turned on.

“May I?”

“Yeah…” Bansai replied, his voice barely audible.

Takasugi started to press his cock against Bansai’s entrance slowly. Not only because his subordinate had never done that before, but because he didn’t want to stop teasing him just now. He was having too much fun, and didn’t want it to end so soon.

Bansai could feel his leader’s cock slowly sliding inside him. It was a different feeling than just his fingers. It was bigger and seemed to stretch him more. It was hurting a bit, but somehow it still felt good, even without touching that special spot. Bansai was glad that he was still leaning against the wall. He unconsciously opened his legs a bit more and rocked his hips against Takasugi’s shaft, trying to fuck himself onto it since the shorter man was moving so painfully slow. He wanted more. He _needed_ it.

“Eager, are we?” he heard Takasugi speaking behind him. His own face was hot, and he was sure that part of the reason was the shame he was feeling. But it all felt so good that he didn’t care if he was, indeed, looking like an eager teenager having sex for the first time.

Takasugi’s cock was totally inside Bansai now. He didn’t know for sure if what gave him more pleasure was the warm tightness around him, or the knowledge that Bansai was, more than ever, completely at his mercy. Takasugi enjoyed being dominated in bed, but he surely could get off on being the one dominating from time to time. He was a sadist just as much as he was a masochist.

He pulled most of his cock out of Bansai, keeping only the head inside him. Bansai moaned rather loudly when he made this move, and soon he was trying to thrust his hips against Takasugi’s cock. Takasugi grinned again, and his grip on Bansai’s hips tightened as he slowly pushed himself inside the taller man again.

He continued with the slow movements, giving Bansai superficial thrusts, and his cock only brushed against the man’s prostate, stimulating it enough to make Bansai muffle a moan, but not quite like he wanted it to be yet. Bansai continued to try and make him fuck him more roughly, but Takasugi didn’t let him. He wanted to see just how much teasing his subordinate could take, how much he would let himself be provoked before actually asking, _begging_ for more.

It happened a little sooner than Takasugi had predicted, but it didn’t disappoint him at all.

“Shinsuke…” Bansai started, breathing heavily.

“Yes?”

“Stop this teasing and just…”

“Just what?” he kept smiling.

“Just fuck me properly already.”

“How that would be?”

Bansai let out a kind of angry grunt. He could barely talk, and he hated to beg, but he didn’t have any other option.

“H-Harder… and faster…”

“Oh… You like it rough, huh? Very well.” he smirked.

When he pushed it inside Bansai this time he went fast. And soon he pulled it out, pushing back right after, and repeated it time and time again. He clawed his nails onto Bansai’s skin, grabbing it even tighter than before.

Bansai moved his own hips just as fast as Takasugi moved his, craving more contact every time Takasugi’s cock slid out of him.

Takasugi was being successful in trying to hit Bansai’s prostate every time he pushed in, already aware of the right angle to do it. Bansai was still trying to suppress his voice, not wanting to let Takasugi have all of him, at least not on his first time.

But Takasugi didn’t hold back. Every time his cock went deep into Bansai’s hole, he couldn’t contain a groan. Bansai felt so good around him, it felt like he would melt inside him.

“You’re so tight,” Takasugi said, with a certain difficulty.

Bansai didn’t reply. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he just couldn’t. He was unable to talk, and his breathing was too uneven. He knew the shower was still running, as the water never stopped splashing against him after falling on the floor, but he could barely feel it. He couldn’t pay attention to anything around him besides Takasugi’s voice in his ear, Takasugi’s hands on his hips, Takasugi’s hard cock pounding against his ass and hitting his prostate again and again. Takasugi was everything that existed in his world.

As if the pleasure he was feeling wasn’t enough to make him want to cry out loud, he suddenly felt Takasugi’s hand move from his hip to grip his cock, closing around it. Takasui started to stroke him in the same rhythm he was thrusting against him, and Bansai moaned with the feeling on his, until a few seconds ago, completely neglected cock.

But it was too much, he couldn’t handle it.

“Don’t…” he started, somehow finding strength to talk, with one of his hands still on the wall as the other moved to grab Takasugi’s between his legs “If you do it… I’ll come too fast.”

But Takasugi didn’t stop, and Bansai didn’t have strength to force him. He moaned again, feeling a particularly hard hit on his prostate. Everything felt so good, and he was so close, he would come anytime. But he didn’t want it to end, not yet.

He bit down his bottom lip, making it bleed, as he tried to suppress his voice, but never succeeding completely. Muffled moans kept coming out.

“Let me hear you,” Takasugi said “Let me hear every sound you make, stop trying to hold back. I wanna hear you moaning like you never moaned before. Give me everything you got, Bansai.”

Takasugi finished talking and bit down Bansai’s shoulder, not hard enough to bleed, but enough to leave a mark. Bansai sent his pride to hell once again, and did as he was told. He stopped trying to hold back his voice and moaned loudly, and continued to moan every time he felt Takasugi’s cock being pushed inside him, together with Takasugi’s hand stroking him.

He wouldn’t last long and he knew it. He was already feeling the warmth on his lower half. He could barely see anything in front of him. His vision went blurry because of the pleasure. Just a few more and he would be done, even if he felt he could continue doing that for the rest of his life.

“I’m gonna come…” he said, between gasps.

“Then come,” Takasugi replied, his voice in the same situation.

Bansai let out the loudest moan as he spilled his seed on the wall right when Takasugi hit the right spot again; going completely blind for a second, feeling only pure and complete bliss. He breathed heavily and if Takasugi weren’t holding him, only his trembling legs and his arms leaning on the wall wouldn’t be able to sustain his body.

Even if already starting to enjoy the afterglow of his orgasm, he could still feel Takasugi fucking him hard and hitting him on that spot, which made the bliss last even longer. But Takasugi’s thrusts were starting to become more shallow as he approached his own release.

A few more thrusts and he was done too, coming deep inside Bansai’s ass and groaning just as loud as the other man’s as he reached his climax.

Bansai moaned again when he felt the new sensation of Takasugi’s hot seed filling him up, the warmth spreading inside him.

When it was finally over, Takasugi pulled his now limp cock out of Bansai’s hole for the last time, and released his grip on the taller man’s hips. Bansai felt a strange sense of emptiness, and fell down on the floor instantly, completely unable to stand on his own. He fell on his knees, letting his legs rest. He could feel Takasugi’s semen running out of his ass, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It felt weird, but not unpleasant.

Takasugi fell down behind him, and with his eyes closed he leaned his head against Bansai’s back. The man’s breath was hot against his skin, but Bansai could barely feel it.

Takasugi opened his eyes and could see his own semen leaving Bansai’s body and running with the water to the drain.

Then he felt the body in front of him suddenly moving. Bansai turned his face and torso back, and before Takasugi had a chance to say or do anything, he got hold of his leader’s head with one hand, and pulled him for a rough, messy kiss.

Takasugi was glad to kiss him back, their tongues sloppily touching each other, and they could barely tell who’s were which lips.

When they pulled back they stared at each other for a few moments, both still feeling some difficulty to breath. Bansai didn’t seem to want to move ever again, seeing how spread on the floor his knees were. Takasugi then was the first to get up. But he only grabbed a sponge, a bottle of shampoo, and the bar of soap, before he kneeled on the floor again.

Bansai turned his head to look at him, and saw Takasugi pouring shampoo on his own hand, and then bringing it to Bansai’s head to start washing his hair.

“I guess today it’s my turn,” he said.

Bansai turned his face again and smiled as he felt Takasugi’s hands on him. Apparently Takasugi was willing to take care of him that day. Bansai closed his eyes and relaxed, he stopped thinking about anything and just enjoyed himself.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all ~ I'm usually more into Takasugi bottoming, but I had this idea so I decided to write it. I love this ship in any form and shape.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
